The increasing microminiaturization and complexity of circuit board mounted components, particularly, flat package devices such as microprocessors having leads at very close pitch, requires a circuit board mounting device that can retain the flat package on the circuit board with the respective leads retained pressed into engagement with respective, correspondingly closely pitched solder pads or paths.
Such mounting devices should also be adapted for manufacture and assembly at high volume and low cost by mass production techniques and easily assembled with the flat package on the circuit board to ensure acceptably low applied cost while utilising conventional surface mount techniques.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 64-20693 discloses a mounting device for a flat package, which device includes a rectangular clamping frame having a rectangular resilient member on a clamping face thereof for pressing the respective leads against respective contact paths on the circuit board when the frame is clamped thereon to ensure reliable engagement even if the circuit board is warped.
However, although no precise method of attaching the resilient member to the clamping frame is taught, clearly both the size and configuration of the resilient member must be matched to that of the clamping face necessitating a wide inventory of different resilient members relatively costly both to manufacture and store.
In addition, no means are taught for retaining the flat package leads in precise alignment with the contact or solder paths of the circuit board while the frame is being attached by screws to the circuit board with the result that individual leads may shift from precise alignment with the corresponding conductive paths, resulting in no or poor connection.